


Confessions (Or: Amethyst Doesn't Hate Pearl After All)

by Turbonic



Series: Pearlmethyst Week 2019 [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Confessions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s01e49 Jailbreak, F/F, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 03:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18327908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turbonic/pseuds/Turbonic
Summary: Even in the clutches of certain doom, Amethyst and Pearl are happy to have each other.





	Confessions (Or: Amethyst Doesn't Hate Pearl After All)

Amethyst sits on the floor, her back pressed against the cold metal wall her cell shares with Pearl's. Her eyes closed, she listens to the song drifting through the air. Sapphire's melodious voice is the only thing keeping her together. Still, she struggles to hold down her fear, forcing herself not to cry.

Pearl isn't as successful at that. Her muffled sobs, barely audible, are heartbreaking to Amethyst. Those are the cries of a gem who thinks she's lost everything.

"Pearl?" Amethyst says.

She receives no response.

She tries again. "Hey, Pearl?"

Pearl's sniffles grow quiet. "Yes, Amethyst?" she murmurs through her tears.

"It's gonna be okay."

For a moment, Pearl is silent.

"No," she finally says. "No, it's not."

"Yes it is," Amethyst retorts.

"You don't know what these gems are like, Amethyst." Her voice sounds tired and drained.

"But I know it'll be okay-"

"No," Pearl sighs, "it won't."

" _Pearl_. Listen to me."

With one last shuddering sob, Pearl falls silent.

Amethyst takes a deep breath (she doesn't need to breathe, but it's a good way to compose herself) before she continues. "You know how I know it's gonna be okay? It's like Steven says: we are the Crystal Gems, and we'll always find a way. Especially you! No matter how bleak things get, I've, like, never ever seen you give up! It's..." Amethyst sighs, leaning back her head to rest it against the wall. "It's something I've always admired about ya, P."

Though Amethyst can't see it, Pearl blushes.

"I... you admire something about me?"

"Well... yeah," Amethyst says. "As much as I may pretend to, I... I don't hate you."

They fall into a comfortable silence. Even the singing in the background has stopped.

"You know something I admire about you?" Pearl says. "You're never afraid."

"That's not true," says Amethyst. "I am right now."

"But you never let it hold you back," Pearl murmurs. "You push through it, no matter what. It's truly inspiring."

Amethyst chuckles. "Yeah, I am, huh?"

"Don't let it get to your head," Pearl warns.

There's a second of silence before both gems burst into laughter.

Maybe things seem hopeless. Maybe it seems to the two gems that there's no way out of this, that this is the end. But at least they have each other.


End file.
